


Dreams Are Hard To Come By

by Irratia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, at some point, because my only talent is procrastination, but boi am I good at this, i will keep uptdating the tags because i forget everything, irregular updates, literally everybody appears, seung-gil is an idiot confirmed, what even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irratia/pseuds/Irratia
Summary: “I’m an idiot.”“I got that, yeah.”“No, really. I mean it. I’m the biggest idiot there is on planet earth.”“Again, yeah. I’ve gathered that in the half past hour of you repeating that one fucking phrase. Get over it Seung-Gil.”When Seung-Gil and Phichit do something similary stupid at about the same time they find themselves required to start a fake relationship. Of course chaos ensues with Yuuri's and Viktor's wedding coming up, Yuri having a gay crisis and the fake dating not being as fake as it should be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In which everything begins.  
> Heya guys, so. This is my first fanfiction on AO3 and in this fandom. Since I've lost my soul to Yuri On Ice long ago and fell into Seungchuchu hell just now, I thought I'd try my best. I would like to say that English is not my native language and that I would appreciate it if you could point out my mistakes nicely so that I can correct them :)  
> Enjoy (hopefully)

“I’m an idiot.”  
“I got that, yeah.”  
“No, really. I mean it. I’m the biggest idiot there is on planet earth.”  
“Again, yeah. I’ve gathered that in the past half hour of you repeating that one fucking phrase. Get over it Seung-Gil.”

Yuri said, sighing as he watched his friend. Seung-Gil was sprawled out on his sofa, face down and mashed into a pillow and had been scolding himself since he had called Yuri over. His blonde friend was extremely stressed by now and seemed ready to lose his shit the second Seung-Gil opened his mouth again while he sat on the kitchen counter halfway across the room.. A muffled groan emerged from the black haired male and Yuri sighed audibly.  
“Okay. Repeat it once. I just want to be sure you really did that and then we’ll try to figure something out.” he said, defeated and Seung-Gil immediately sat up, ruffled his hair and slumped against the back of his dark blue couch.  
"Fine. Oh god. So, as you know my family is having a big meet-up in two and a half weeks and today I was visiting my parents to talk about technicalities, you know when I should arrive, who will be there. Things of that sort, and then my mother asked me, if I had somebody to bring with me, because I’m already 25 and my aunts are all going to want to know if I have found somebody already and if I don’t they will just gossip more than usual.” Seung-Gil recounted for the second time while he drew up his knees and hugged them to his torso.  
“And you said you have a boyfriend.” Yuri mumbled incredulously.  
“I did.” Seung-Gil said, dropping his forehead onto his knees.

He was seriously questioning his sanity. “Why the ever-loving fuck did you do that? You are one of the most single people I know. And a not really amiable one as that.” Yuri waved his arms wildly, looking like he was done with the world.  
“You are not helping.”, Seung-Gil pointed out “I am very well aware of how stupid this was. I don’t know why I lied, I guess I just wanted for my mother to be happy, she always looked so sad when I said I was still single in the past years. And now I think I kind of panicked? Father said that two of my cousins are getting married this year and they are two years younger than me. I already disappointed him because I didn’t study law and became a lawyer like he wanted me to, so I didn’t want to let them down on this topic?” he tried to explain himself, desperation edging into his voice. His Siberian Husky Naree, which had been lying on the floor, stood up and trotted over to her owner to but her head into his legs and demand cuddling. Seung-Gil patted her head slowly. Yuri said again, this time in a kind of understanding before he slid himself of Seung-Gils kitchen counter, padded over to the couch and threw himself next to him. “What are you planning to do now?”, he asked after a few moments of silence.  
“I don’t know, that’s why I originally called you, so I wouldn’t end up driving myself insane.” Seung-Gil replied slowly.  
“You really fucked up.”  
“I am aware.”  
“Damn, you fucked up bad, dude.”  
“I know, Yuri.”  
“Shit.”  
“Why did I even call you for help?”

Yuri snorted and grabbed a fluffy pillow to press to his chest. He blew a few strands of hair out of his face and turned it to look at Seung-Gil who looked extremely conflicted and a bit like he was suffering. “I never imagined that it would come down to this when we first started hanging out, Seung-Gil.” the Blonde said and smirked when Seung-Gil scoffed.  
“Yuri, I’ve legitimately got myself into a horrid situation and I don’t know what to do. Please, you’re better at social things than me. And I don’t know what to do, because my father is going to really angry at me if I admit I was lying. And I don’t want to disappoint my mother like this.” Seung-Gil was starting to feel really nervous and curled his fingers into Naree’s fur. “It’s okay, I’m going to help you, don’t worry. I just never thought you would get yourself into a situation as dumb as that, since you’re one of the most thought through people I know.” Yuri hushed immediately. Seung-Gil was anxious most of the time and Yuri had had to calm him down from panic attacks from time to time. They hadn’t been friends for more than two years, but their friendship was a really trusting one. Yuri had moved into the same apartment complex in which Seung-Gil lived, shortly after he’d celebrated his nineteenth birthday. Normally Seung-Gil wouldn’t have bothered to initiate contact but on the day he moved in, Yuri had been yelling at the guys who had been helping him move (his adoptive dad and his fiancé as Seung-Gil had learned later on) to stop being disgusting and started screaming at his cats in the dead of night to “fucking stop trying to get out of the fucking window because we godfucking live on the fucking tenth floor”. Seung-Gil had then rang Yuri´s doorbell and somehow they started arguing if cats or dogs were better and from then on they started a weird friendship of complaining about life and studying and work and vegetables and somehow had become really close friends.

By now they knew lots and lots of things about each other that not many people knew, and Seung-Gil felt most comfortable around the younger boy, aside from his own family. Which was the reason why he had called the Blonde almost immediately after he came home from visiting his parents and, well, bringing himself into this dilemma. And after almost an hour they still hadn’t found a solution. Fuck his social issues, honestly.  
“Couldn’t I just, I don’t know. Maybe ask someone to pretend to be in a relationship with me?” Seung-Gil suggested cautiously, peering at Yuri from underneath his eyelashes and strands of hair falling into his face.  
“I don’t know. Who would you even ask to do that?” Yuri asked and sat up straight with a thoughtful expression that turned horrified rather fast. “You don’t think of pretending to be in a relationship with me, do you?” he added fast and pleading. Seung-Gil couldn’t help the small smile spreading on his lips, their relationship was way to platonic for that thought to have crossed his mind. “You don’t need to worry about that Yuri, I know that you are crushing on that one music student you keep rambling about.” at Seung-Gils statement Yuri blushed furiously and threw the pillow at his friend who dodged it easily.  
“Okay, but seriously, do you even have any options to fake-date you? I mean, no offense, but you really aren’t the nicest person alive and who would agree to fake date anybody anyway?” Yuri wondered aloud and picked up another pillow to curl up against. Seung-Gil sighed, but he couldn’t really argue with that logic. “I guess I should just sleep over it. I’m a bit done with everything at the moment.” he then said and pated on the space on the couch next to himself, for Naree to jump up, which she promptly did. As his dog curled up next to him Yuri sat up, put the pillow down and nodded. “I think that’s your best idea at the moment. And your only real option, ‘cause you’re good at thinking. It’ll be fine in the end. If you don’t mind, I got to go and do shit for classes. Our teachers seem to think I have all the time in the fucking world for design ideas. Also it’s probably time for Viktor’s monthly freak-out because he’ll marry the Katsudon soon. Wish me luck.”, the Blonde stood and Seung-Gil waved him off, saying his farewell shortly and not even bothering to walk Yuri to the door. He may have Asian blood, but Yuri lived in a flat that had the same layout as his and he wasn’t particularly polite either, so it was fine. As soon as the front door clicked shut he groaned again and closed his eyes. He was so done with himself right now.

+

The next day, around midday Seung-Gil was seated in one of his favourite places do get things done; _Book-topia_ , a bookstore and small café, originally opened up by the Katsuki seniors and now newly run by Yuuri Katsuki, a 27 year old former dancer and fiancé of Yuri’s adoptive father Viktor Nikiforov, who Seung-Gil not only knew from Yuri’s colourful stories but also from his loud and extravagant visits at his husband-to-be’s bookstore. Seung-Gil appreciated the place because not only was the food extraordinary and on his wish vegetable-free but the books were mostly really good ones and it was pleasantly quiet, even though it was a very well visited shop. He could work or just think in there without being constantly interrupted or procrastinating.  
Also, he could take his dog and she got along really well with Makkachin, Yuuri’s and Viktor’s poodle. It was perfect, basically. If it weren’t for one waitress with dark skin, black hair and intrusive behaviour, because she just wouldn’t leave him alone today. And Seung-Gil really just wanted to think and try to figure out what to do. The most logic thing to do of course was to admit his lie to his parents, but in fact Seung-Gil was scared to do so and his idea of getting himself somebody to fake date him, at least for this one meet up didn’t seem so stupid after all. But who could he ask?

He wasn’t friends with lots of people, but he at least knew some. It wasn’t more than distant acquaintance with most of them, but he could still go through them and categorize them. Just to see if anybody would be a candidate for helping him out. He could start of easy. Any sort of woman would not even be in question for he had said he would bring a boyfriend and he was homosexual. Sara the pushy waitress had a girlfriend anyway and the only other female he knew that he wasn’t related to, was engaged with Jean-Jacques Leroy, so Isabella would be a no even if he wasn’t gay.  
Onto the males he knew. Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov weren’t even considerable since they were about to be married in two months or something. He could count out the obnoxious brother of Sara. He didn’t even know the guy apart from seeing him almost slap somebody for complimenting his twin sister. Guang Hong Ji was somebody he’d had contact with, because the veterinary medicine student sometimes helped out at the animal shelter Yuri voluntarily worked at. But the young man was in a relationship as well and he looked to innocent to even lie about brushing his teeth. That was about all the people Seung-Gil knew _except_ …

A cheery voice interrupted his thoughts: “Heyo, Yuuri and Sara! How are you both?” _Phichit Chulanont_. He had just entered the shop and was smiling brightly, from what Seung-Gil was able to see. He was seated near the back of the café and could observe the scene playing out in front of him. The young Thai was leaning on the counter and grinning at the waitress who greeted him back just as cheery. Yuuri Katsuki came out of the kitchen to greet his best friend, as far as Seung-Gil could tell their relationship after visiting the shop on an almost daily basis. Since he came here to work often, he caught some facts, also Seung-Gil and Phichit had talked from time to time.  
“Hello Phichit-kun. I’m good, getting more and more excited as the days pass. Viktor called Yurio yesterday and was yelled at for being excited.” the shop owner said, smiling gently at his friend. Seung-Gil suppressed a snort, he had heard Yuri yelling sometime after he had left his flat. “And, dear Yuuri, as your best man I have organized a high quality DJ for your wedding!” Phichit squealed.  
“Who is it then, because I’m not sure if I want some young teen blasting their music at my wedding.” Yuuri said. Seung-Gil was interested by now, and abandoned his work for now, not that he had actually done any work all day, but he chose to tell himself that he had been productive. “You wound me, Yuuri! Have more trust in me! It’s Otabek, he offered to do the music and you know how many people love it, when he plays at university events and stuff!” Phichit clutched a hand to his chest in a dramatic gesture before grinning again. It was surprising, really, how much he smiled. Seung-Gil recognised the name, Otabek.  
That was the “extremely fucking handsome music student” as Yuri always described him. “Thanks, Phichit. I’m sure it’ll be just fine. Viktor will want to check him out though. Can you invite him for that sample dinner in three weeks?” Yuuri said, while Sara texted in the background.  
“Yah, no problem. He will probably agree, he is way too polite to look that much like a bad boy, seriously!”

Phichit replied, then pushed himself of the counter and started wandering about. Yuuri returned to the kitchen. Seung-Gil swallowed nervously. Now would be the best possible time to talk to Phichit. But he probably wouldn’t even agree to a proposition like this. “Hi Seung-Gil! Working on a new review? Do you ever like, stop working and put on a more relaxed face?” Phichit’s sudden voice let Seung-Gil jump, and the darker skinned boy laughed before he plopped down in the seat across from him. “Phichit, would you pretend to be my boyfriend for a meet up of my family?”


End file.
